Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a magnetic memory device, and in particular, to a magnetic memory device with a magnetic tunnel junction.
To keep up with the trend of higher speeds and lower power consumption, memory devices in electronic appliances need a relatively high read/write speed and relatively low voltage. Magnetic memory devices have been developed to satisfy that need. The magnetic memory devices are spotlighted as next generation memory devices because they have relatively high speed and/or nonvolatile characteristics.
A magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). A magnetic tunnel junction may include two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may change according to the magnetization orientations of the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may be higher when the magnetic layers have anti-parallel magnetization orientations than when they have parallel magnetization orientations. Such a difference in resistance can be used for data storing operations of a magnetic memory device. However, more research is still needed to mass-produce magnetic memory devices.